trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bunker List/The Interns
The Bunker List/The Interns is the third episode in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Synopsis The Bunker List Branch tries to complete all the items on his "bunker list" in one day on a wager that if he loses he has to dress like a baby. The Interns Satin and Chenille must save boss Nova Swift from a fashion disaster. Plot The Bunker List Branch is in his bunker with Gary trying to figure out how to rearrange his rations. Poppy knocks on his bunker door and tells him when he pops up he has a surprise for him. Branch not liking surprises protests. Poppy grabs him anyway. She drags him to a open mic poetry slam. Branch is not happy but Poppy points out his been avoiding doing activities on his Bunker List - item no.12 bare your soul in verse. Poppy has a copy of the Bunker List on her and has been keeping an eye on Branch's progress. There is a flashback to an over dramatic scene of the pair of them hanging on for dear life. Branch proclaims that if they live he'll make a list of all the things he never did because he spent most of his life in a hole in the ground and be a better troll if they live. The rope snaps and to the surprise of the pair they fell only a few feet and landed on their feet. Poppy states she found it inspiring of the idea of him reconnecting with the rest of Troll society. Branch states that he is fine with doing the list but the Poetry slam is too much too soon. Smidge rolls her eyes upon hearing this and both she and Guy Diamond believe that despite all their efforts to help him, Branch just isn't putting the effort in. This causes all other Trolls to start to have the same thoughts. Branch tells them in a years time he'll have it all done, but the pair do not believe him. Branch brings it down to a month and then when they don't believe him one day. This causes him to make a beat that if he can't do it by sunset of tomorrow, he'll dress as a baby for a day. But if he does succeed it will be Smidge and Guy who have to dress as a baby. The three shake on the deal and Smidge hands him a camera for proof. Branch starts by completing the Poetry Slam and Poppy is worried Branch has just committed himself to a horrible situation. He then goes to the next item on the list which is catching a Glitter Fish with local fisherman. The next day, Branch is having trouble catching the fish and Smidge and Guy are there to mock him for it. Rufus has caught a Glitter Fish and while he distracts him, Branch steals his catch. This begins the start of Branch taking a lot of short cuts to complete the list. He learns a new instrument - the triangle. He reads a Trollmance book by removing all the ages except first and last few. He turns a frown upside down by turning Keith understand down. Serenades a friend by singing just singing the word. Tells a secret to a baby, interrupts Cooper's bath among other things. When Guy Diamond and Smidge pass by him later, he is relaxing as he only one item left on the list - host a backyard slumber party. Poppy is disappointed he sped through the list while Smidge and Guy are worried they'll loose the wager. Poppy begs him not to cram an entire party in the next half hour. DJ Suki, Cooper, Biggie, Satin and Chenille meet for the party. Branch tries to rush it, but the friends don't want to skip out on their usual party antics. He speeds through the activities and looks for the camera, which turns out to be a camera shaped critter. The friends, bored because Branch sped through the party, begin to play keep away with the camera. Their antics cause Branch to loose his temper. Branch shows up with the entire list done and Smidge and Guy cry they lost the bet. Branch feels good about completing the list. Until Poppy points out that he didn't comply with the point of the list which was to connect with Trolls and be a better person. Branch sees every other Troll that appears in his photos is unhappy and Branch cancels his victory. Later the Slumber Party is underway with the group of friends doing it correctly. Poppy grabs their attention and she, Smidge and Guy presents Branch - dressed as a baby. He goes to apologise to his friends over his behaviour, but no one can take him seriously. Seeing them laugh at him and that he has cheered everyone up, he decides to play along. The episode ends with Poppy ticking off "Help Branch became a Better Troll" off of her own list. Episode Notes *The Bunker List was mentioned in Model Behaviour. Character Appearances Troll *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Gia Grooves *Rufus *Keith *DJ Suki Other *Gary *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "The Bunker List"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) The Interns The Episode begins with Poppy introducing Nova Swift, Troll Village's trend maker. Nova makes a grand entrance from underground stating tunnelling is in. She states sequins are out but mega-sequins are in, shouting is out but whispering is in. In the crowd, Satin and Chenille are admiring Nova. Their arguing is interrupted by Poppy who has recommended the pair for Nova's new internship and the pair need to make a good impression on her. Chenille explains the pair has a genetic problem when it comes to good impressions called "Satin", which causes a reaction from her sister. Poppy explains Nova only wants to ask a few questions and to answer them honestly. Guy Diamond warns the pair if they do that their internship is over like her last Intern's was Laroux Laroux. This causes the twins to worry about disappointing their idol, but Poppy dismisses it as a rumour. Nova appears upon hearing her name and pops in a puff of smoke, she notes the twins are intern material and is impressed with them. Nova wants to put them through some paces and the twins lie about how great it sounds to avoid disappointing her. The tasks she has them perform are tedious and gruelling, with some being ridiculous. Finally the get things right which completes her demands and the two are now her interns. Now the girls are in her inner cycle they get to see some of he finer details of Nova's life. Nova is tired of being a reviewer and once to be the one reviewed for once. This means Nova is making her own fashion line which the Twins are excited about. Despite their excitement, moments later they are presented with Nova's creations and are horrified. However, the twins are horrified by the idea of disappointing Nova so keep their opinions on her hideous creations and result in lying to her by saying they love her clothes. At the fashion show preparations, the twins realise they've made a mistake as Nova leaves them to get the models ready. They decide to break a fashion vow - making clothes worst, not better. They sabotage Nova's clothes.Instead of cancelling the show as expected, Nova finds the clothes now more attractive and still wants to go ahead. She begins the fashion show introduction, but as she sings the twins grab her and pull her off stage. The pair come clean about her clothes being bad. Nova cringes as they describe her clothes. To their surprise, she congratulates them on their honesty. Nova explains that she has troubles in her line of work getting honest opinions as everyone tends to agree with her. So when someone tells her she is doing something bad, it saves her reputation and this is important for her. The pair ask about Laroux Larou and Nova explains that she did end her internship - begin Laroux was promoted to her assistant. Nova criticises Laroux Laroux for tunnelling to make an entrance, to which Laroux brushes it off and states she does want she wants, which Nova explains is why she adores Laroux Laroux. Chanting outside attracts their attention, but Nova examples that she can pretty much get away with anything - by cancelling the fashion show without notice. The crowd are confused but give her admiration anyway. The twins proclaim "best internship ever". Episodes Notes *This is a continuation of Satin and Chenille's story arc with Nova which began with Model Behavior. *One of the demands from Nova is a Fluffleberry latte. Previously in Fluffleberry Quest that Fluffleberry cake was an acquired taste that most trolls couldn't handle. It makes sense that being eccentric like Branch, Nova also like Fluffleberry. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Satin and Chenille *Nova Swift *Laroux Laroux *DJ Suki *Biggie *Guy Diamond *Fuzzbert Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "The Helper"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes